Drake & Josh meets Jake and the Neverland Pirates
by Laquane2020
Summary: it's summer vacation once again on Neverland and Peter Pan is taking Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully to San Diego
1. promo Drake and Josh meets Jake

**Promo**: **Dan Schneider the creator of Drake amd Josh and Bobs Ganaway the creator of Jake and the Neverland Pirates are putting their two shows together for on epic Summer crossover event! **


	2. Chapter 1 Neverland

**Chapter 1 Neverland**

**Jake's POV**

It was hot once again. And my maties and I were really really, hot.

"Jake, I am so hot." Izzy said to me while she was willing the sweat off her forehead.

"Cubby, are you okay?" I asked him as I walk towards.

"I'm just so hot Jake." Cubby said to me.

" Jake we need to go somewhere that less hot because right now, Neverland is just too hot." Cubby said to me.

"But where do you think we should go Izzy?" I asked her.

" I don't know someone that's not Los Angeles or Hollywood." Izzy said.

" Well we can go to San Diego." I suggested to my crew.

"San Diego really? Okay if we go to San Diego where do you think we should stay at a hotel?" Cubby asked me pretended to be sarcastic.

"I was thinking about somewhere called the Drake and Josh inn..

"I love Drake and Josh goes to a hilarious especially Josh." Izzy pointed out as she laughed.

"Then it's settled. Yo Ho Let's go to San Diego!" I said as we all Aborted Bucky and flew to the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

**Author's Note**: awesome it looks like Jake and his crew are finally going to San Diego and this is where they're going to need to Drake and Josh their family and their little sister Megan but that won't be until the next Chapter. anyway make sure you leave a review...

see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 2 San Diego

**Chapter 2 San Diego**

**Drake's POV**

We were just about to finish class, with Mrs Hayfer again.

until she start talkin about Mark Twain again.

"Another fantastic history about Mark Twain is that before he was an author he decided to write a book about chewing gum so I'm guessing you can call him a choo-choo Twain..

"Why don't you guys ever laugh at my jokes?" she asked the class as we all stayed quiet.

that's when the bell rang..

"Make saw your hand in your essays before you leave." she said to all of us as they all handed her their essays.

'Here's my essay Mrs hayfer!" Josh said as he handed her his complete as just handed her a newspaper with my name on it.

"Oh Josh this is so adorable!" Mrs Hayfer said to him.

"Well who doesn't?" Josh asked her.

"Drake?" she called my name.

"Yes ma'am!" I said to her.

"You were supposed to hand me an essay on Mark Twain." she said to me.

"Yeah which I did!" I said to her as she knew I was lying.

"No! this is today's newspaper, with your name written on top. In crayon." she said to me.

"Well there's nothing like today's newspaper right Josh?" I asked my brother.

"Oh please leave me be out of this." Josh said to himself.

**An hour later. **

**Josh's POV**

As Drake and I got home, we went into our bedroom.

"Hey, we better get ready for Mrs. Hayfer's nephews and Niece." I said to drake who was sleeping on the couch.

"Drake? DRAKE!" I said to him.

"Oh, hey man what's up?" Drake asked me.

" you were supposed to help me get ready for a Mrs. Hayfer's niece, and nephews." I said to him.

" Josh calm down man, it's not like they live somewhere else. I mean, what if they're not missing Hayfer's niece and nephews. what if it's just three pirate kids who just need a vacation." Drake said to me.

"You and your little fairy tales Drake." I said to him.

"Look, mom Walter, and Megan won't come back until later on today, so whoever comes to our door, let's make them feel welcome Josh." Drake said to me.

"Where do you think Mom Dad, and Megan are anyway?" I asked him.

* * *

**Theme song mash up...**

**_I never thought that it'd be so simple but_**

**_I found a way, I found a way_**

**_I always thought that it'd be too crazy but_**

**_I found a way, I found a wa_**

**_just off the shores of Neverland a Hideaway at sea_**

**_Yo Ho! Yo Ho!_**

**_Let's Go! Let's Go!_**

**_If you open up your mind_**

**_See what's inside_**

**_It's gonna take some time, to realign_**

**_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_**

**_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_**

**_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_**

**_So just turn around_**

**_A pirate band outwits the plans_**

**_Of Captain Hook and Smee_**

**_Yo Ho! Yo Ho!_**

**_Let's Go! Let's Go!_**

**_The merry crew of Never Land Pirates_**

**_Through Through - they're jolly buccaneers_**

**_Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates_**

**_come along we need some volunteers..._**

**_Izzy- Ahoy!_**

**_Cubby- Ahoy!_**

**_Skully- Ahoy!_**

**_Drake- Ahoy !_**

**_Josh- Ahoy!_**

**_Megan- Ahoy!_**

**_Maties- Ahoy!_**

**_Yo-oooooO! Yo Ho!_**

**_Captain Jake and the Neverland pirates_**

**_Climb aboard, Me Hearties, and be a pirate true._**

**_Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, we set the course together come out in front the crew_**

**_come on mateys!_**

**_Yo Ho Let's Go!_**

Meanwhile...

**Megan's POV**

As mom dad, and I were in some sort of cage, I looked around wondering what's going on, and where are we.

**'**Where are we?" I asked my parents as a tall man came to us wearing a red coat, a red feathered hat a a hand for a hook.

"Who are you? And why are we in a cage?" Walter my dad asked the man.

" I am the Glorious Captain Hook, and you guys are now my prisoners." Captain Hook said to him.

"But I'm a weatherman." Walter said to him.

"No one cares Walter." I said to him.

"Excuse me Mr. hook, but what are you going to do with us?" my mom asked him.

" I left a note on your refrigerator door at your house last night oh, so that your boys can maybe save you before it's too late." Captain Hook said to her.

"You better stay away from Drake Josh." I said to him.

" On the contrary. if they don't come and save the three of you on time then I will feed your parents to Tic toc Croc." Captain Hook said to me.

"Our boys will save us." Mom said to him.

"Do they even know that you've been captured last night by the Glorious Captain Hook?" Captain Hook asked us.

"They will find out once they read that note on the refrigerator. well Josh will read it. Drake, I don't know he doesn't pay attention in school." I said to him.

**Author's Note: well, you wanted a messed up theme song between Drake and Josh and Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, but now, Captain Hook has captured the Megan Walker and Audria. and he did say that it Drake and Josh don't save them on time then it's good by Mom and Dad. but I'm not going to let that happen because somebody is going to help them said that parents and that's somebody is Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully. well in the next chapter actually, So get ready. If you guys have ideas on how Jake and the Neverland Pirates should meet Drake Josh in the next chapter please let me know in a review...**


	4. Chapter 3 Drake and Josh meets Jake and

**Author's Note: Hey guys, duringy down time, I've been busy workikg on a story with Jenny. But I'm trying my best to make time for my other stories. Like this one for example. look I know some of you guys hate this crossover, but did it ever occur to you that there was a crossroad between Victorious and Jake and the Neverland Pirates here on Fanfiction? I'm also doing a crossover between iCarly with Jake and his crew. So why can't I do it with Drake and Josh? ****you know for some people, you guys are so rude and disrespectful to me right now. anyway without further delay, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Drake and Josh meets Jake and his crew**

**Drake's POV**

Once Josh and I went into the kitchen, we both saw a note on the fridge.

"Hey, Josh this note wasn't there before right?" I asked him.

"No, why?" Josh asked me.

"Because it's addressed to us, and it says...

To whom It May concerned, your mother and father and little sister Megan has been captured by Captain Hook that's right, me hahaha. and if you ever want to see your precious family alive, well, you've been warned Drake and Josh.

"DUDE, OUR FAMILY'S BEEN CAPTURED BY CAPTAIN HOOK!" I said to him as I was now panicking.

"I know." Josh said to me as we both heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the heck could I be Josh?" I asked him as I opened the door.

" Josh did you order three kids and a parrot?" I asked him.

"No." Josh said to me as they just walked inside our house.

"excuse me would you please introduce yourselves, before I call the cops?" I asked them.

"Drake really you want to call the cops on innocent little children?" Josh asked me.

" Oh, no I just want the cops to take Mrs. Jaycee away." I said to him.

"Why does everything have to do with our teacher?" Josh asked me.

"Nothing, I just hit her guts." I said to him.

"you and Mrs Hayfer have something in common, you both hate each other. And I'm realizing this now." Josh said to me.

" yeah anyway, I'm Jake! and these are my mates Izzy Cubby and Skully." Jake said while he introduced us to his crew.

" well I'm Josh and this is my brother Drake! Jake since you guys are here, do you mind helping us find our parents please?" Josh asked him.

" well we would be needing some Clues to know where your parents are being held." Izzy said to him as Josh took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Jake.

" Captain Hook has your parents? This is not how I want to spend my summer vacation." Jake said to himself.

" don't worry we'll help you guys find your parents. Or in this case, save them." Cubby said to us.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Josh said to him as he hugged the three children.

" you're welcome, can you put us down please Josh? we can't breathe." Izzy asked him as he placed them back on the ground.

"Thank you!" Cubby said to him.


End file.
